This invention relates to fluid filter devices, systems and methods for framing a filter element, for example, a pleated filter pack, for airflow filtering applications. The new fluid filter frame system and method may allow ease of assembly, may include filter pack structural strength and may have a sealing flap.
Various fluid filter devices and methods of assembly may currently be used. The filters may have a filter media or filter pack that may be framed in a strip frame that may be attached by an adhesive-potting compound. Other framing structures may include corrugated box halves that may be attached to a filter pack. Sheet elements may be used to frame a filter pack wherein the sheet elements may have complicated structure elements that may have a snap fit or attachment.